1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a hot water heating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A heat consumption meter as described in European Pat. No. 24 778 is known for calculating an output signal which is proportional to the supplied amount of heat by measuring the flow of the heating fluid as well as by measuring the temperature of the heating fluid in the supply pipe to and in the return pipe from the heat exchangers to form the difference between these two temperatures. By integrating the supplied amount of heat per time unit, i.e., by integrating the heat power over a predetermined period of time, the total heat consumption is calculated and indicated. This heat consumption value then is used for determining and distributing heating costs. Furthermore, from European Pat. No. 62 856 a control device for a gas-fired boiler of a hot water heating system is known in which a burner is supplied via a gas control valve with an amount of gas corresponding to the measured demand of heat, and the amount of combustion air fed to the burner is continuously coordinated with the amount of gas. In order to generate a measuring value characterizing the demand of heat for said control device a temperature sensor is provided in the hot water supply pipe and in the hot water return pipe, respectively, and both temperature sensors are connected to the input of a master controller. If the temperature difference of the temperatures measured by the sensors deviates from a predetermined setpoint, the gas supply is accordingly either decreased or increased by means of a servopressure regulator.